Désinhibition
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Un moment qui ouvre certaines possibilités.
1. Chapter 1

C'était le début de soirée, Regina entra dans le bar de Granny. Elle voulait s'aérer un peu avant de rester tranquillement à la maison, et être loin de tous pour un éphémère moment.

La protagoniste ne s'attendit pas à voir assise sur l'un des canapés du restaurant à cet instant précis : _Miss Swan_. Bon ou mauvais augure, elle ne savait pas sur le moment, elle le découvrirait rapidement.

La fille de Blanche-Neige était complètement avachie, un pied posé sur le cuir, les jambes grandes ouvertes, toujours une grande classe qui la caractérisait. Donc pour revenir à Emma, elle avait une bière à la main qu'elle but directement au goulot. La magicienne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal éduqué. Si leur fils Henry avait un tel comportement et tenté de l'imiter, elle étranglerait certainement son autre mère ! Certains hommes se comportaient comme elle… parfois elle se posait la question sur sa véritable sexualité, était-elle véritable une femme et pire une princesse ? Vu le nombre de bouteilles vide, elle devait être bien éméchée…ce qui signifiait des ennuis. Et la brunette ne souhaitait pas redevenir par maladresse d'une insupportable blonde, la méchante et impitoyable reine. Emma savait parfaitement la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Dans cette logique, il valait mieux qu'elle s'éclipse avant d'attirer l'attention de la sauveuse. Et ce n'était pas comme si celle-ci se préoccuperait de son absence.

« Régina ? C'est toi ! Coucou ! » La nommée se mit à grimacer et marmonner 'misère', elle pouvait encore rebrousser chemin, elle pouvait faire croire à la jeune femme qu'elle était le délire de son imaginaire d'ivrogne.

« Regina ! Gina… » Insista sans démordre la blonde. La nommée serra fortement des dents et des poings, elle détestait tous ces surnoms qui étaient comme du venin. La bave du cygne ne pouvait pas l'atteindre…

« Nana…Gigi…ma reine, Sa Majesté, Sa Seigneurie, Son Altesse, sa magnificence - »

« OK ! Ça suffit Miss Swan! Ça m'écœure déjà. Je viens. Pas la peine de te prosterner à mes pieds. » Pesta en colère Regina qui s'assit en face d'Emma, elle lui donna un coup au pied derrière la jambe de son interlocutrice, la faisant trébucher de sa place, la blonde glissa de sa place et tomba d'une masse maladroite sur le sol.

« Oh, en fait c'est agréable de t'avoir à mes pieds Emma, il ne le fallait pas ma chère. » Se moqua Regina. La blonde grommela et se releva péniblement.

« Oups…désolée, j'ai de longues jambes… »

« Je les avais remarqués depuis un moment, surtout avec tes tailleurs moulants qui te vont à la perfection. Tu es si sexy ma reine. » En réponse un froncement de sourcil.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire, cela te rend encore plus idiote que tu ne l'es déjà et c'est déjà assez bas ce niveau d'intelligence. » Mills roula des yeux à l'air hagard de son interlocutrice, elle ne venait pas de saisir ses mots.

« Nan. Hein ? Hé ! Quoi ? »

« … » Que rajouter de plus à cela ?

« J'ai une idée. »

« Super… depuis quand ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? » Maugréa Mills qui ne voulait pas entendre plus.

« On peut s'amuser toutes les deux ! Tu veux faire un bras de fer contre moi ? » Est-ce que Regina avait une tête à s'abaisser à faire cela ? Certainement pas.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas cinq ans, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'un enfant le ferait…une idiote…oui. »

« Et si on pariait ? Une récompense ! Attends ! Je vais voir ce que j'ai- »

« Je ne suis toujours pas intéressée. » La sauveuse chercha dans ses poches de sa veste en cuir rouge, elle sortit sur la table son portefeuille vieillot, ses clés de voiture, une boite de préservatifs. La méchante reine se mit à grimacer face à tous ses objets, il fallait la payer pour qu'elle accepte l'un d'eux. Elle les jetterait dans la première benne à ordure s'il le fallait. Ça ? Être une récompense ? Ce serait plutôt une horrible punition. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Le karma de son ancienne vie de méchante reine, la vie était injuste, mais surtout cruelle…

« Mince, j'ai oublié de donner la boite de capote à Henry. Je le ferai demain… » Marmonna la sauveuse.

« Quoi ! » S'exclama sous le choc la mère poule qui avait une ouïe fine surtout en ce qui concernait son petit garçon adoré. « Comment ça pour Henry ? Miss Swan ! »

« J'adore quand tu m'appelles Miss Swan. Bah c'est mon fils. Il a de qui tenir ! » C'était ce qui effraya le plus Regina. Emma avait été enceinte très jeune, en échange, elle avait le plus merveilleux cadeau de sa vie, son fils, bien que cela ne dérangea pas à la reine d'avoir une petite fille ou un petit fils, c'était trop tôt, Henry devait se consacrer uniquement à ses études !

« Et le mien aussi ! Est-ce que Henry…avec sa petite amie… ils…euh… ce sont à ce point…ils ont… ils font… oh… parler de sexualité… avec toi… je ne peux pas… c'est mon petit garçon, je suis sûre que tu l'as perverti Swan ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait faire des bébés et ne pas en faire. »

« Je vais t'arracher la langue si tu continues ! Ça me ferait des vacances de ne plus d'entendre. »

« Je serai gentille. On fait ce bras de fer. » Gentille ? Ce que pensa autrement Regina, elle allait briser le bras en deux de son adversaire, la faire pleurer après ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, non, elle avait autre chose en tête.

« Emma…et si on pariait autrement, celle qui gagne pourra demander ce qu'elle voudra à la perdante ? » La dite se mit à réfléchir profondément, un peu trop longuement, la brunette dut claquer ses doigts devant le regard brumeux et vide de son interlocutrice, qui cligna des paupières et revient finalement sur terre.

« OK ! »

« Donne tout ce que tu as Swan, je ferai de même. Je sais que je vais gagner. »

« C'est impossible, je suis plus forte que toi. Les nombres de fois qu'on s'est battues, je t'ai toujours surpassée. »

« Dans tes rêves ! Je pense que je t'ai tellement cogné que tu en perds la tête. Et moi, je suis plus intelligente. » Pensa machiavéliquement la beauté vêtue de noire en arquant un sourcil, son côté combatif avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste, elle se fichait maintenant d'être ridicule, elle voulait surpasser à tout prix son adversaire, qu'importe la compétition.

Emma mit son coude sur la table, sa main fit face à celle de son adversaire. Regina attrapa cette invitation et serra délicatement la main. Elle se rapprocha du visage d'Emma, celle-ci toussota et décompta.

« Un…deux…trois… » La blonde avait les yeux exorbités quand le bout du pied de son amie s'aventura taquinement entre ses cuisses et remonta dangereusement en hauteur, BAM, Regina avait gagnée avec la plus grande facilité.

« Tu…tu as triché ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! » Bégaya rosissante la sauveuse qui sentit une boule se former à son bas ventre, elle se mit à respirer difficilement.

« Tu es simplement une mauvaise perdante. Tu n'as rien stipulé sur les règles. Tu te vantais seulement d'être la plus forte, tu pensais l'être physiquement, mais moi, c'était intellectuellement. » Mills pointa avec son doigt au niveau de sa tempe, elle se mit à sourire. C'était plus amusant qu'elle ne l'imaginait, ridiculiser Emma était si délectable.

« Je veux une revanche ! Tricheuse ! »

« Non, j'ai déjà gagné, tu es simplement une mauvaise perdante, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'humilier encore plus… ? » La brune se mit à se questionner sur ce qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Je t'accorderai un autre souhait, n'importe lequel. » Regina souriait à cette réponse, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'être venue. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et le mit en mode enregistreur vidéo.

« D'accord, j'accepte ta proposition, tu répètes tout ce que je dis, ce serait une preuve irréfutable lorsque tu auras décuvé tout cet alcool. Te connaissant, tu vas dire : n'importe quoi, je n'étais pas ivre, je ne t'ai pas dit ça ou ça, blablabla… »

« OK ! »

« Moi Emma Swan, je promets, aucunement de me soustraire aux demandes de Regina pour donner suite à un pari que je l'ai forcée à participer. Elle me donnera les instructions demain matin, je serai forcée de m'y complaire sans énoncer la moindre plainte. Je le jure sur ce qui m'est le plus précieux. » La dite répéta les mots et cracha dans sa main pour la donner à sa camarade de jeu qui la repoussa complètement dégouter.

« Non ça ira…pas besoin de le jurer de cette façon… »

« Je le jure sur mon fils Henry que je ne reviendrais pas ses mes paroles. » Ajouta la blonde alors que son interlocutrice se mit à grimacer.

« Non, notre fils est si important pour moi, jure plutôt sur tes parents. S'ils leur arrivent un malheur, tant pis pour eux. Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas ma faute. »

« D'accord ! » Vraiment la sauveuse était particulièrement docile, n'en déplaise à Mills.

Le deuxième round recommença. Cette fois-ci Emme n'allait pas se laisser piéger, elle mit au loin ses jambes sur le canapé.

Nos deux adversaires s'observèrent, leur main serrant fermement l'autre.

« Un…deux…trois… » Regina vola un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma qui se fit de nouveau surprendre qui s'était tétanisée en une statue. Voyant l'ouverture, la reine remporta avec aise sa victoire.

« Bon, il n'y a visiblement qu'une seule grande gagnante. J'attends mes deux récompenses. » Sourit Mills accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

« J'aimerais… encore… » La brune mit à sa main en avant signifiant de ne pas l'interrompre et bouger, elle se leva de sa place, elle n'avait pas toute la nuit pour s'amuser, bien que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela, elle dit avant de partir :

« Va dormir Swan, c'est mieux pour toi, aussi je t'ai confisqué tes clés de voiture. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne conduises pas dans ton état, tu pourrais avoir un accident ou en provoquer un. J'appellerai un taxi pour toi. » La blonde vit que c'était réellement le cas, son amie avait le trousseau bien en évidence dans sa main, elle le balançait. « Je n'ai pas autant bu que toi, mais tu me donnes déjà la migraine. » La brunette s'en alla alors que la sauveuse se toucha nerveusement les lèvres. Elle avait réellement envie de recommencer, même si elle perdait, elle adorait toutes les tricheries qu'elle venait de recevoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin… à proximité des heures de midi. Emma avait la gueule de bois monumentale, elle se mit à gémir longuement lorsqu'elle se retourna péniblement dans son lit tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps avait été piétiné par un troupeau de taureaux enragé. Des 'oh' et 'ah' s'échappèrent de sa bouche. La protagoniste soupira alors que sa bouche paraissait avoir consommé du plâtre, non, c'était encore plus désagréable… elle déglutit difficilement, sa propre haleine odorante lui donna des hauts de cœur. Elle se mit à jurer, elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant, son estomac grognait de désapprobation à ses actes de la veille… ensuite, elle ne put retrouver sommeil, après mure réflexion, elle se demanda comment elle était parvenue à rentrer en un seul morceau chez elle. Des bribes de souvenirs lui parvenaient à l'esprit, et elle ne les affectionnait pas du tout.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Emma fit la moue, est-ce que Regina venait-elle de la planter ici ? Et de lui prendre ses clés de voiture ? Comment allait-elle rentrer à la maison sans encombre ? Elle se leva de sa banquette en titubant, elle trébucha sur le pied de la table, mais parvient à se redresser à temps malgré la douleur à son orteil. Elle plissa son regard, étrange, elle voyait deux portes, trois…plus ? …elle se la prit en pleine face et se mit à incendier d'insulte puis réussit à sortir. À son plus grand soulagement, elle vit Regina tourner sur la droite. Son regard s'illumina. Elle sourit sournoisement en voyant le déhanché de la reine. Elle n'en rata pas le moindre mouvement. L'art de la prestance princier restait dans les gênes on dirait.

« Gina ! » La dénommer se crispa aussitôt comme un soldat au garde-à-vous lorsqu'on beuglait son surnom qu'elle honnissait au plus profond de son être, elle n'avait pas cinq ans. Seul son père l'appelait ainsi… elle ne bougea pas quelques secondes puis, elle commençait à marcher plus rapidement sans se retourner, le son de ses talons se mirent à claquer rapidement sur le sol, ce fut comme si elle était poursuivie par un pervers ou un quelconque détraqué. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter ou de se retourner. Emma fut bouche bée, elle avait cette impression étrange que son amie cherchait à l'éviter ouvertement comme si elle avait la pire des maladies extrêmement contagieuses… elle marchait rapidement avec des talons… elle fut impressionnée par cette dextérité bien que ce ne fut pas le bon moment pour l'être… elle allait la perdre de vue si cela continuait, elle commençait même à être essoufflée, elle devait se remettre au sport, elle avait également un point de côté. Non, la brune ne l'avait certainement pas entendu l'appeler. C'est certainement cela.

« REGINA ! REGINA ! Attends-moi ! » Elle courra à sa rencontre et sa main claqua sur le postérieur de Sa Majesté qui sursauta par l'outrage en sa personne, et se retourna d'un coup, faisant face à cette femme suicidaire. Le regard menaçant, presque à se jeter sur son ennemie pour l'étrangler, seules, dans une ruelle sombre, sans témoin, un accident pouvait si vite arriver … non, elle poussa cette délicieuse idée de son esprit et à la place, l'avertit d'un sifflement :

« Recommence ça, et tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser tes mains sous aucun prétexte ! Surtout si elles ne sont plus sur toi ! »

« Si vous voulez me punir, je prendrais toutes mes responsabilités ma reine. Oh… j'ai l'estomac qui est tout bizarre… » La blonde se tient le ventre, elle eut des relents bien bruyants. Ce fut de mauvais augure, Regina avait raison en ce sujet, elle se recula doucement, mais pas à temps.

« Miss Swan ! » Hurla comme une hystérique Regina alors que celle-ci lui avait vomi dessus. Accroupie, l'héroïne n'en ressemblait plus à une, mais à une loque. L'écœurement et la colère se mêlèrent dans la voix de la mère adoptive d'Henry. Elle tremblait de rage, il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas se faire consumer par ses anciens démons.

« Emma…tu…es…une…sale… je…vais te…toi…toi… tu…arg ! inspiration…expiration… » La brune balança ses chaussures en direction de l'ivrogne qui se les prit en plein visage avec un cri, elle tomba à la renverse.

« Je me sens si mal… j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir… »

« Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. » Mills leva le poing en l'air et ferma les yeux, elle sentit son poing contre son front. Ne pas s'emporter, ne pas l'aider à mettre fin sa misérable existence ! Elle reprit avec peine son calme. C'était un exploit pour elle de ne pas avoir transformé sa camarade en crapaud bien baveux. Emma essaya de se relever, elle s'aida avec le corps de la brune, comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage, elle était maintenant dans les bras de Regina, sa tête au niveau du creux de son épaule, elle se mit à la renifler comme un animal.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? » Pesta la sorcière apte à sévir quand l'occasion allait se présenter. Le coup de poing était prêt à sévir.

« Pas du tout, c'est même le contraire. Hum…tu sens bon Gina…qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du savon. C'est ce qu'utilisent les personnes civilisées et propres pour se laver. Et du parfum. Tu devrais essayer ça ne serait pas du luxe. Éloigne-toi de moi pendant que je suis d'humeur…agréable… ma patience à des limites que tu as déjà franchies !»

« J'adore t'énerver, tu es si belle lorsque tu es en colère- » soudainement, la brune avait la grande bouche ouverte, elle repoussa violemment la sauveuse qui tomba sur les fesses.

« Toi ! Vraiment ! Comment oses-tu ! Tu vas me voir très colère ! Je te ferais payer tous les affronts que tu m'as fait endurer Swan aujourd'hui ! Demain, je peux te le promettre sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, tu vas vivre les pires moments de ton existence ! Et tu seras totalement consciente ! Je serais impitoyable ! La méchante reine sera uniquement là pour toi ! » Pesta Mills qui mit sa main sur son cou. Est-ce que sa comparse venait de lui mordiller dans le cou ? Elle sentit la chaleur de la blessure… si elle avait un suçon… elle se mit à rougir d'embarras. Cette femme savait toujours la faire sortir de ses gonds.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

* * *

« Oh mon dieu… » Chuchota la blonde qui se cachait le visage derrière ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait osé faire ? Elle avait tellement honte de son comportement, comment allait-elle de nouveau faire face à Regina ?

Une question existentielle traversa l'esprit brumeux de notre protagoniste, Emma se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas morte, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à la brune, elle était encore en un seul morceau. Était-ce réellement le cas ? Elle s'observa et remarqua à sa plus grande stupéfaction sa nudité…d'autres souvenirs troubles parviennent à son esprit. Regina qui utilisa sa magie pour la transporter dans les airs chez elle, elle avait cogné à deux reprises le mur et la porte, elle se rappela les fausses excuses de la sorcière, peut-être ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle avait une immense bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Ensuite… de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus ? Non, elle était enfermée dans sa douche et Regina l'avait arrosé avec de l'eau glaciale alors qu'elle hurlait pour son salut. Elle l'avait déshabillé… déchirée ses pauvres vêtements et mis… non jetait dessus comme une malpropre des vêtements propres, et elle lui avait séché ses cheveux pour ne pas quelle tombe malade… elle avait vérifié si elle n'avait pas de fièvre, elle lui avait même donnée de l'eau pour s'hydrater. Swan se mit à sourire… Regina était si attentionnée malgré qu'elle ne cherche pas en prendre le crédit de sa gentillesse… puis la blonde secoua la tête. Ah, c'était une mauvaise chose, elle avait une de ses migraines, elle devait prendre de l'aspirine.

Un message apparut sur son téléphone accompagné d'une pièce jointe. La blonde se mordit le bout de sa langue, cela ne présageait rien de bon, et ses inquiétudes furent fondées… c'était la vidéo qu'elle avait fait la vieille, elle se mit à maugréer face à la malfaisance de la reine, bon, elle l'avait amplement mérité avec le comportement déplacé qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Elle lut avec effroi les instructions imposées pour la journée qui allait être un enfer…

Comment Regina pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle envers elle ? Oh oui ! Elle l'avait presque oublié, c'était totalement sa faute, elle ferait une pause sur la consommation d'alcool. Elle n'avait guère le choix que d'obtempérer aveuglement aux conditions impitoyables de la reine.


	3. Chapter 3

Une heure plus tard.

Emma sortit en ville, elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, si elle pouvait cacher sa tête dans un sac, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Le pire, c'était que tout le monde la regardait avec un petit sourire, elle avait terriblement honte, les lunettes de soleil étaient de trop, on la reconnaissait malgré tout, elle les mit donc dans sa poche.

Elle vit finalement Regina, celle-ci l'attendait et elle se mit à la siffler en la regardant de haut en bas. La blonde se mit à rougir d'embarras, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement avec ses escarpins, ils étaient d'une hauteur assez conséquente. Elle pliait des chevilles sur le côté à chaque pas, elle se foulerait les deux chevilles. Avec sa main droite, elle essaya d'abaisser le plus possible sa jupe crayon au plus près de ses genoux, c'était trop court pour elle, cela remontait toujours vers le milieu de ses cuisses. Et ce chemisier qui compressait sa poitrine, elle avait dû débouter trois boutons au niveau du col. Elle avait l'impression de trop dévoiler. Et cette veste, elle suffoquait à l'intérieur, elle transpirait tellement, elle s'éventa avec le pan du tissu. Ce fut son erreur, elle tituba vers l'avant et s'apprêtait à rencontrer le sol, mais elle fut retenue à temps de sa chute. Des bras puissants la retenaient. Swan était troublée par le parfum de Regina… si suave et fleurit… l'iris ? Le cuir ? Elle leva son regard sur celui de la reine qui sourit sournoisement, elle s'approcha progressivement de son visage. Emma ne put se résoudre de détourner son regard loin de cette femme fatale, elle n'avait jamais pu le faire. Mills susurra dans son oreille :

« Belles jambes. »

« … »

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas d'humeur bavarde Emma. Et tu aimes à ce point être dans mes bras ? Est-ce que cela à une signification cachée ? Je pourrais croire que tu m'aimes bien. » Emma reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna rapidement de Regina qui se mit à rire.

« Je ne me doutais pas que les tailleurs te vaillent si bien. Le jaune, c'est…waouh… réellement ta couleur. Je ne peux le nier aujourd'hui. » Emma entendit parfaitement l'ironie, elle n'était à ce point crédule, Regina voulait l'humilier, elle se mit à marmonner des injures. C'était vraiment Regina pour avoir une idée pareille, un tailleur totalement jaune, elle ressemblait à un canari ou une banane… avec ses escarpins marron…elle était simplement ridicule…son interlocutrice arqua un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Emma ? »

« … Rien. »

« Rien, qui ? » La blonde toisait la méchante reine qui marmonnait pari, la sauveuse se mordit le bout de sa langue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emporte lors que c'était dans son caractère d'être sanguin. Surtout en face de cette femme.

« Ma…mremd … non… je ne peux pas… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas insulté au moins ? »

« NON ! » La blonde glapit, bon... par le passé, elle avait de nombreuses reprises insultées la reine, mais plus aujourd'hui. Elle la respectait beaucoup.

« Alors je n'ai pas compris Emma, peux-tu articuler correctement ? »

« Je dois réellement le dire ? » Pas de réponse à part un regard sombre et perçant, Emma se mit à soupirer.

« Non, je n'ai rien dit…ma… reine. »

« C'est bien mon esclave. » Commenta avec un sourire sournois la brune en ébouriffant la chevelure de son sujet qui s'était légèrement courbée, et serra puissamment ses dents.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Non, je m'amuse même, merci de t'en soucier. Et si on prenait ta voiture ? Je pense que cela complétera à merveille avec ta tenue. »

« Quoi ? » Dans cet accoutrement ? Pensa la blonde…

« Oui, tu te rappelles que tu entièrement à mon service, on doit faire des courses. Se promener en ville toute la journée, tu es mon valet, tu dois me suivre partout et emmener mes sacs. Tu dois céder à tous mes caprices, sauveuse, as-tu une parole ? »

« Je suis obligée… » Fulmina la blonde.

« Oui tu l'es. » Regina fit apparaitre par magie un sac en papier, elle le mit en face d'Emma qui recula à cause de l'abominable odeur qui s'en dégageait.

« Beurk, mais quelle odeur épouvantable, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » Jappa Swan, son interlocutrice ne semblait plus être d'humeur joueuse, bien le contraire, elle jeta le paquet en face de la sauveuse qui le repoussa comme une bombe qui allait exploser sur le côté.

« Mes chaussures…enfin, ce qui en reste à cause d'une certaine personne. Donc je dois trouver une autre paire pour remplacer celle-ci, je suis assez difficile. Est-ce que cela te dérange toujours de m'accompagner pour les torts que tu as provoqués ? » Un silence puis un soupir.

« Non. »

« Non, qui ? »

« Tu vas me forcer à le dire tout le temps ? »

« Oui, c'est toi qui as commencé à me nommer ainsi la veille. Ça t'apprendre à te moquer ouvertement de moi. »

« Rancunière. » Bafouilla la blonde.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit princesse Swan ?»

« Je n'oserai pas, votre seigneurie. » Remarqua ironiquement la blonde qui se fit tirer brutalement l'oreille par sa reine, Emma se mit à couiner de douleur.

« Regina, arrête ça fait maaaaal. »

« Je sais. Un, tu me dois entière obéissance, deux, si tu te montres encore aussi irrespectueuse, je montre cette vidéo à tous tes proches, et je leur raconte dans les moindres détails ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Et je dis bien tout. » Emma se mit à blêmir, elle remarqua que Regina portait un foulard autour de son cou, elle rougit… puis acquiesçait vigoureusement la tête en signe d'obéissance.

« Oui ma reine, tout ce que vous voulez. » Un sourire de la brune.

« Bien. Allons-y. Tu vas bien sûr me conduire, me traiter comme une reine tout le long de la journée, c'est ta punition, j'aurais pu être plus cruelle avec toi, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante de ma si grande générosité et gentillesse. » Regina donna une claque aux fesses d'Emma qui sursauta face à l'affront, elle se retourna en toisant sa comparse puis se remémora qu'elle avait de même, elle ne pouvait donc se plaindre de ce mauvais traitement. Elle maugréa simplement.

Elle alla vers sa voiture et entra à l'intérieur, Emma fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que sa 'maitresse' attendait à l'extérieur, elle ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager.

« Regina… je veux dire… ma reine… est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Oui. »

« Lequel ? »

« Toi. » Emma fut outrée, elle inspira un bon coup et demanda mielleusement :

« Qu'ai-je fait à ma reine pour qu'elle soit si… si… énervée contre moi ? »

« À part m'ennuyer, être insensible et stupide, je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement de termes péjoratifs qui me viennent à l'esprit en te voyant… et on a qu'une après-midi… j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une punition pour moi que pour toi… » Swan serra des dents et se lécha les lèvres d'ennui. « Tu sais que je suis une reine ? Et une reine à des privilèges surtout lorsqu'elle a un dévoué serviteur… que tu n'es pas Swan… ouvre-moi la porte ! » Regina répliqua sèchement, intérieurement, elle aimait bien jouer à ce petit jeu de rôle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas donnée des ordres, c'était particulièrement amusant avec la fille de Blanche-Neige. Emma roula des yeux, elle se pencha vers la portière et l'ouvra. La reine claque la porte sous l'air stupéfait de la conductrice.

« Tu te lèves du ton siège et tu sors pour m'ouvrir la porte ou on continue ce petit jeu demain. Si le magasin est fermé, on devrait recommencer demain, est-ce que tu souhaites Miss Swan ? » La dénommée se précipita à l'extérieur, il était hors de question qu'elle recommence ça. Elle ouvrit la portière à la reine qui secoua la tête, elle montra du regard l'arrière du véhicule. Emma grommela et sursauta lorsqu'elle se fit pincer à la taille.

« Arrête de te plaindre Swan, c'est lassant à la fin, c'est moi qui devrais être frustrée, pas toi. » Emma ouvrit la porte, ça allait être une longue et interminable journée…


End file.
